Gina Garcia
"I'm okay, Skyler. Nothing's wrong... I just... Sometimes I think you hear me better when I'm not speaking." ''- Gina Garcia to Skyler Parks in The Winner Takes It All'' Gina Garcia is a main character on Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. ''She is currently a freshman at William McKinley High School, where she is actively takes part in the school's glee club, the New Directions. She is first introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. Gina is portrayed by user ''GinaSays16. Biography Season One Welcome to the Choir Room Gina was first seen auditioning for the glee club with her performance of Hallelujah, ''where she was praised by Kerwin Dean. She then later appears checking the list which states who made the glee club, in which she was accepted. She then took part in the New Directions performance of ''Good Life in the cafeteria. However, she is slushied by the popular gang along with the rest of the glee club, and they leave to go clean their faces. The Sting of a Slushie Gina meets a freshman named Skyler during one of her classes, and agrees to join the God Squad if Skyler were to join the New Directions. They both go through with their promise, and along with the rest of the God Squad, Gina sings I Can Only Imagine. Unfortunately, the performance does not get a reaction by most of the students. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Gina's family life is not pleasent, and to deal her emotional pain, she cancels it out with physical pain from a sharp knife. What the Heart Wants It is revealed that Gina wants a future with Skyler, the two sing Just A Kiss in the choir room. Gina tries to pull away every time they get too close. After the song, Gina gets upset, and takes a seat before glee club starts. Behind Those Eyes While on her way to give Skyler a letter about her love for him, Gina witnesses Drew kissing Skyler, and she gets the idea that he may be gay. Out of anger and heartache, she throws the paper away. She begins to sing Behind These Hazel Eyes, representing what she's feeling. After telling Jade, he two are furious, believing that Drew and Skyler were just leading them on, and Gina feels that it's over between her and Skyler. The Grief of Acceptance Gina is very upset with Skyler for kissing Drew, resulting of her and Jade angrily singing Girlfriend to their crushes after becoming intoxicated. Afterwards, Gina sends a picture of Drew and Skyler cuddling to Jack on accident, resulting in Drew getting outed. Trae then informs her that Skyler is not gay, but is in fact straight. Gina feels terrible, but Jade takes the blame for what she's done, although Drew is aware of Gina's mistake. Live to Compete Gina discovers that Drew is not giving up on Skyler and she reacts rather annoyed. After Sectionals, she asks Skyler out on a date in which he accepts. Personality Notable Relationships Songs Solos Season One: Hallelujah.PNG|Hallelujah (Welcome to the Choir Room) Duets ICOI.PNG|I Can Only Imagine (Skyler) (The Sting of a Slushie) JustAKiss.PNG|Just a Kiss (Skyler) (What the Heart Wants) Behindthesehazeleyes.PNG|Behind These Hazel Eyes (Sis) (Behind Those Eyes) Girlfriend.PNG|Girlfriend (Jade) (The Grief of Acceptance) Trios Season One: LTTOF.PNG|Live To Tell/Poker Face (The Sting of a Slushie) (Drew and Jade) Sang (In a Group Number) Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters